Races
Races The Legends of Bolya world is inhabited by many fantastic races. The dominant among these races are those that have made their claim in the world, taking lands and creating nations for themselves. Human Humans are the race that is most common in the continents of West Tamor and Khara. Humans stem from Nordic origins due to explorers from Old Crosvold spreading across the world in the old times. This lead to the existence of the Mordani people of Southern Khara, and all other humans and human nations across the world. Dwarf Mountain Dwarves, or True Dwarves by their own definition, have variation among their people referred to as Free Dwarves. This variation comes from the Dwarves that have ventured out of their natural underground homeland of Segartias. When a Dwarf steps out into the light of the sun, their body undergoes a physical change in which they lose their natural low light vision and those that reside in Segartias are unlikely to accept them back as any more than slaves. Elf Elves are a human-like race of tall, slender people of fair skin. Their most notable feature tends to be their long, pointed ears. They generally fall into two sub-races. High Elves are known to reside mostly within the nation of Demeria, but are not uncommon in West Tamor and Ellorwis as well. On the other hand, Wild Elves are almost exclusively found in Ellorwis, and rarely cross the border between their homeland of Eyula into Elarnia. Halflings are a human-like race of short stature rarely born from the union of an elf and human. They are an uncommon people, mostly appearing in Human or Elven lands. Drow Drow are often compared to Elves for their pointed ears, but the often dark skin marks a significant difference in the two. Drow dominate the land of Illythiiri Varash, and the Drow of Valsharess' Thac'zil constantly war with the Orcs of Itentand on that very continent. Some Drow have defected to the nation of Duu'sso Thac'zil. Orc Orcs are a tall and bulky people of green skin. They are an inherently war-loving people that specialize in close combat. Their biggest foe for as long as anyone can remember has been the Drow. They are most common in Itentand, but occasionally venture as far out as Mordan. Some Orcs have defected to the Nation of Duul'sso Thac'zil. Beastkin Beastkin Dragon Dragons are a race of reptile-like creatures that inhabit the sea, sky, mountains, and within the earth itself. They are born from the Dragon God, Bahamut, created in his own image. Since the first Dragons came to be in the world, another sub-race has come to exist. Dragonborn are a humanoid people that bear a variety of draconic traits, depending on the species of dragon they come from. Demon Demons are often seen as an unnatural race of people. They are different from mortals due to their lack of a mortal soul. In its place, they have demonic essence, which fuels their dangerous magics. Demons come in a number of sub-races including Incubi, Titans, and more.